In database systems, many resources (such as data blocks, tables, indexes) are shared among multiple processes. Even though resources may be shared, many resources may not be used by more than one process at a given time. For example, sometimes, tables stored on a storage medium may be concurrently accessed in some ways (e.g., read) by multiple processes, but accessed in other ways (e.g., written to) by only one process at a time. As a result, mechanisms have been developed to control access to resources.
One such mechanism uses locks. A lock is a data structure that indicates that a particular process has been granted certain rights with respect to a resource. There are many types of locks, some of which may be shared by many processes, while other types prevent any other locks from being granted on the same resource.